Secondary batteries have conventionally been mounted on vehicles such that the output from the secondary battery is used to run the vehicle or the secondary battery is charged with regenerative energy from the vehicle (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). In such a vehicle, it is necessary to suppress the application of an excessive load to the secondary battery to prevent damage to the secondary battery when the vehicle is subjected to an external force in a collision.
To address this, in Patent Document 1, a floor panel is formed to be easy-to-deform to absorb shocks so that no external force may act on a battery. In Patent Document 2, a bracket connected to a battery pack has a rotatable configuration and the bracket is rotated to absorb a shock when a vehicle is subjected to the shock.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-113959 (Paragraph No. 0013)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-253933 (FIGS. 1, 7, and 8)